


'Twas The Night Before Christmas In Night Vale

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: 'Twas the Night Before Christmas, redone in Night Vale references.





	'Twas The Night Before Christmas In Night Vale

'Twas the night before Christmas  
And from inside the house  
The faceless old woman  
Was eating a mouse

The lab coats were hung  
By the chimney with care  
In hopes that John Peters (you know the farmer)  
Soon would be there

Carlos and Cecil  
Were snug by the fire  
While Khoshekh just floated  
Above both their heads

Carlos in his lab coat  
And Ceec in his tie  
Had just settled down  
With hot cocoa in hand

When out in the sand  
There arose such a clatter  
They sprang from the couch  
To see what was the matter

Away to the window  
They ran in a race  
Tore open the curtains  
And punched Steve in the face

When what did their wondering  
Eyes did appear  
A five headed dragon  
And Mayor Dana, oh dear

Violet said to blue  
And blue said to gold  
Then gold said to green  
And green said to gray

"Merry Christmas Night Vale  
We shall burn all your homes"  
But Cecil said,  
"No that's not how it goes"

"It's merry Christmas to all, and good night, Night Vale, good night."


End file.
